torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Moriedhel
Descended from the original dark-skinned elven subraces called the veldritch and the drow, the moriedhel are now the sole inheritors of their rare and exotic looks. Since the Cull, the two races have intermixed more and more until they have merged now into a single race. These days however, under the rulership of Starveil and Katsumi, they have turned from their warring, bloodthirsty ways to be more of a diplomatic power in the world, without sacrificing their rich heritage of archery and agile dueling. Also called dark elves, the moriedhel have black or dark grey skin that resembles polished obsidian, hair of stark-white hue, and eyes the shade of blood. While they tend to be smaller and slimmer than the rest of the large folk, they are most certainly no less dangerous; moreso, even, by most accounts. Personality In contrast to both their light-skinned cousins the elves, as well as their own past, moriedhel tend to be very personable and friendly… perhaps overly so in some cases. Most moriedhel are extremely sensual, a fact that is accentuated by the provocative way they style all of their clothing and armor. This has predictable earned them a reputation for promiscuity, which isn’t wholly unearned. While not as ritualized and open about it as the avarta, moriedhel culture values polygamy over monogamy and many relationships are open to inclusion of third parties. Moriedhel prefer to talk their way out of strained circumstances rather than resort to violence. If the situation calls for it however, or diplomacy fails, they will not hesitate to act swiftly and lethally. Physical Description Moriedhel vary in shape, features, and hair color as greatly as humans do, though the vast majority share similar traits, which gives birth to the misconception among others that all moriedhel are the same. The skin of a moriedhel can be any shade from dark gray to polished obsidian, with the rare bone-white albino being the exception. The majority of moriedhel have snow-white hair from birth, yellowing (if female) or graying (if male) and thinning with great age. Rare moriedhel have naturally silver or copper-hued hair. Most moriedhel have red eyes. Others have green, brown, or black. Various shades of amber and rose-hued eyes are not unknown. All moriedhel eyes tend to grow redder when they are angry or upset. Yellow eyes usually denote a genetic taint of illness, disease, poisoning, or the presence of certain detrimental magics. Blue and purple (and all the tints thereof) are the most unusual eye colors, and usually denote human or elven blood somewhere in the mori’s ancestry. Moriedhel teeth may be black, white, or purple, and their gums, tongues, and throats pink, red, or purple. Compared to the elves, moriedhel are shorter, but they are strong for their size nonetheless. Mori females tend to be bigger than the males (average male height being 5’, while females average around 6' tall). Both sexes tend to be lithe, slim, and graceful in build, features, and movements, much as elves appear to human eyes. Moriedhel have retained their ancient adaptation to seeing in conditions of total darkness. They can live up to 1000 years, and mature like their elven kin. Relations The moriedhel have led the way to global peace between the races, and as such enjoy a positive relationship with all other powers. Moriedhel tend to accentuate the strengths of each of the other races: the elves’ martial skill, the dwarves’ and gnomes’ ingenuity, the humans’ adaptability, and so forth. That said, they are not afraid to point out weaknesses when appropriate, though they do so as tactfully as possible most of the time. Moriedhel feel a companionship with other sentient races, though they have the most strained relationship with the jendau and lamni whom they see as clinging to outdated and, in some cases, self-destructive traditions. Moriedhel will often try to make the jendau see the error of their faithful ways through discourse when they meet. They also share a friendly rivalry with the elves, with whom they will often enter into contests of skill and speed over little to no provocation, though these contests are usually all in good fun and may lead into lasting friendships. Alignment While moriedhel are personable and easy to get along with, they may not always have the most noble intentions, and as such they run the gamut of morality. Good moriedhel can be true ambassadors of peace and unity, while evil ones can be selfish to downright subversive. Ethically they tend toward neutrality, which allows them the widest array of viewpoints when dealing with others. Moriedhel Lands The moriedhel control the southern portions of Ashenthorn and Amuan, though small mori settlements can be found across the globe. Seindoron on Amuan is considered the capital of their lands. Lord Starveil and Lady Katsumi reside there with their children among some of the most knowledgeable scholars and most capable diplomats… and the deadliest assassins… the moriedhel have to offer. Religion Moriedhel are strictly and vehemently atheist. They believe that the gods are the cause of every catastrophe the world has endured, and that fueling them with worship is a self-destructive act. They were the first and are still the loudest proponents of belief in oneself and one’s neighbors rather than divine beings. Even mori clerics do not worship gods, but rather pay homage to and receive power from devotion in simple ideals. Language Moriedhel speak undercommon, a strange language that sounds like a cross between draconic and elvish. The language is full of long consonant hissing noises and rolling vowels. Moriedhel commonly learn draconic as well as many common languages used worldwide. Names A moriedhel names himself once he reaches adolescence. Moriedhel names are typically darker-sounding elf names. Females have family names, but these names do not belong to their actual families. Instead these are the sisterhoods’ names that the females belong to. Males have family names of the sisterhoods that employ them. Each sisterhood has a specific name they give to all of their males. Male Names: G'eldvyll, Jarnolurar, RylyraenZek, Szortelsorn. Female Names: Neerril, Qilynda, T’rissdril, Umraea. Family Names: Rilynund, Kenar, Maeghym, Noquep, Ousst’tar. Adventurers Moriedhel adventure for all of the common reasons such as riches, power, glory, and fame. Many moriedhel adventure to try and forge new alliances or to spread their atheism. Moriedhel Racial Traits *+2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Str. Moriedhel are as agile as their cousins and are very cunning, but lack tremendous physical power. *'Medium:' As medium creatures, moriedhel have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Moriedhel base land speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision:' Moriedhel can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and moriedhel can function just fine with no light at all. *'Assassin Training:' Moriedhel, and only moriedhel, may be ninjas. *'Spell Resistance:' Moriedhel gain spell resistance of 10 + character level. *Immunity to magical sleep spells and effects. *+2 racial bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. Also, whenever a mori even passes within 5 ft. of a secret or concealed door, he is entitled to a Search check as if he had been actively searching. *'Veldritch Heritage:' Moriedhel retain much of their ancestral veldritch ability with bows. When using any bow or crossbow, the moriedhel may add his Dexterity modifier to the weapon damage rolls, similarly to how Strength is added to melee weapon damage. *'Provocateur:' Moriedhel are widely known for their risqué fashion. Any moriedhel can modify any clothing they have to accentuate their natural beauty and grace, showing off as much of their dark skin as possible without being considered technically nude. This allows the moriedhel to add his Charisma modifier as a circumstance bonus to AC. If he is wearing armor that has been so modified, however, it only provides half of its normal armor bonus to AC (rounded down, minimum bonus of 1). If a moriedhel wears armor that has not been modified in this way, he suffers double the normal armor check penalties and arcane spell failure chance. *'Automatic Languages:' Undercommon, Common. *'Favored Class:' Ninja. 5e Moriedhel Racial Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Spell Resistance: You are immune to magic that tries to put you to sleep. * Veldritch Heritage: You are proficient with all bows and crossbows, and can never be at a disadvantage when using them, even at long ranges. * Provocateur: Moriedhel are widely known for their risqué fashion. Any moriedhel can modify any clothing they have to accentuate their natural beauty and grace, showing off as much of their dark skin as possible without being considered technically nude. By doing so, you can add your Charisma modifier to your AC. Any armor that has been modified in this way only provides half of the normal AC bonus beyond AC 10 (round down, minimum 1). * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Undercommon. The Undercommon language is full of long consonant hissing noises and rolling vowels. Category:Races